


Like a puppet on a string

by TheKeyOfFailure



Series: Who is in control? [2]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Alex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega!Genn, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyOfFailure/pseuds/TheKeyOfFailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una strana sensazione scorre sotto la pelle di Genn; l’insolito comportamento di Alex lo rende apprensivo e teso come una corda di violino, ma anche inspiegabilmente eccitato. Sente che potrebbe essere vicino al suo inspiegabile scopo: vedere la maschera di Alex crollare, costringerlo a comportarsi come un Alpha in tutto e per tutto. C’è una sorta di irrequietezza che alberga nelle sue ossa da giorni - da quando ha iniziato a coprire il suo marchio di proposito, per infastidire Alex - e ora che è così vicino ad ottenere una vera reazione da lui si trova bloccato in un limbo, a metà fra il desiderio di scappare e l’aspettativa di qualcosa di nuovo, forse pericoloso, che darà una brusca svolta al loro rapporto.</p><p>or:</p><p>Genn si sente schiacciato dalla frenesia della vita post-X Factor, e ha bisogno che il suo Alpha lo aiuti a smettere di pensare. Decide che farlo arrabbiare è il modo migliore per ottenere quello che vuole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a puppet on a string

**Author's Note:**

> Uso sempre le stesse note iniziali:
> 
> 1) Questa fan fiction è, come dice appunto il nome, un lavoro di fantasia. Non conosco né ho contatti con nessuno dei personaggi descritti e non intendo in alcun modo offenderli né offrire una loro rappresentazione veritiera. È tutto finto, guys.
> 
> 2) La prima regola dello shipping è Non coinvolgere in alcun modo i diretti interessati. La seconda regola dello shipping è NON COINVOLGERE IN ALCUN MODO I DIRETTI INTERESSATI. Le fan fiction sono belle perchè sono lavori di fantasia e non fanno male a nessuno, ma non vi azzardate a linkarle a qualcuno di esterno al fandom, perchè è irrispettoso e non ha alcun senso. Non fatelo. E se i vostri nomi corrispondono a quelli dei protagonisti della storia, o se li conoscete, vi consiglio di fare dietro front e dimenticare dell'esistenza di tutto ciò.
> 
> Detto questo, enjoy!

 

 

Il marchio del legame spicca sulla pelle chiara di Genn come una macchia d’inchiostro su un foglio bianco, e Alex è piuttosto sicuro di non aver mai visto niente di più bello, addosso a lui. Non aveva mai capito l’ossessione che certi Alpha avevano verso i marchi dei loro Omega; anzi, la trovava piuttosto barbarica, e anche un po' inquietante. Pensava che fosse una caratteristica distintiva di quegli Alpha con la mania del controllo e che un simile comportamento non lo avrebbe mai riguardato in prima persona; o almeno, lo pensava prima di legarsi a Genn.

Genn lo aveva sorpreso a fissarlo diverse volte, prima che Alex si rendesse conto di quanto ne fosse effettivamente ipnotizzato. Era come una piccola calamita per il suo sguardo, quel marchio che era rimasto violaceo per una settimana, appena fatto; ora il colore tende più al rosso, come una voglia - nessuno potrebbe mai scambiarlo per una voglia, però, data la sua posizione così caratteristica poco sopra la clavicola. Alex si incanta a guardarlo di continuo, e finalmente riesce a capire anche quegli Alpha che aveva sempre considerato dei pazzi senza mai rendersi davvero conto di cosa si provasse nel vedere il marchio sul collo del proprio Omega. Ora lo capisce: perché ogni volta che lo guarda, la consapevolezza che Genn è _suo_ , che gli appartiene tanto quanto Alex stesso appartiene a lui lo investe e lo lascia un po' tramortito nella sua enormità.

Genn è _suo_ , e quel marchio così evidente ne è la prova; chiunque lo guardi se ne deve rendere conto per forza, e la sola idea che esista un segno fisico e tangibile di Alex sul suo corpo riempie l’Alpha di una sicurezza, un orgoglio, un senso di appartenenza che non credeva neanche di poter provare con tanta intensità. Ma è tutto amplificato, quando si tratta di Genn: la felicità, l’apprensione che prova quando non sono insieme, la sensazione di saldezza che sente quando lo stringe fra le braccia; è tutto così potente e improvviso e _giusto,_ e Alex si sta ancora abituando a quella situazione nuova - sono legati da meno di un mese, in fondo.

 

Genn, di tutto questo, se n’è accorto subito. Si è reso conto dell’effetto che fa ad Alex, vedere il marchio sul suo collo: è la prima volta che lascia intravedere un comportamento così tipico degli Alpha, e la cosa davvero sorprendente è che non gli dà affatto fastidio. Non è mai stato un segreto per nessuno, che Genn disprezzi quel sistema gerarchico e oppressivo, in particolare gli Alpha e tutti i loro comportamenti. A Genn non piacciono, punto e basta: infatti ha scelto Alex anche perché è quanto di più lontano dallo stereotipo del tipico Alpha possa esistere. Eppure, quando lo becca a fissare il marchio che Genn sente bruciare sotto l’intensità del suo sguardo, lui non può fare a meno di sentirsi lusingato, protetto e terribilmente desiderato. _Adora_ il modo in cui lo guarda, e il modo in cui i suoi occhi gridano “MIO”.

Genn è un po' stronzo, però. Non è il tipo di Omega che si lascia sottomettere facilmente, e nonostante brami come ossigeno le attenzioni di Alex - e la sua approvazione -, non ha la minima intenzione di farglielo sapere. Ha una reputazione da mantenere, in fondo.

Così, inizia a coprire il marchio di proposito. Lo fa indossando felpe che tiene allacciate fin sotto la gola, magliette più accollate del solito, perfino una sciarpa: ed è proprio quest’ultima, fra i capi d’abbigliamento, a spazzare via dalla mente di Alex la confusione sulle sue recenti scelte di moda.

«Si può sapere a che stai giocando esattamente, Gè?» parla a bassa voce, ma le sue parole arrivano taglienti alle orecchie di Genn, che sente un brivido scorrergli lungo la schiena. Si volta verso di lui, seduto sul sedile accanto al proprio con le gambe e il busto rigidi, mentre lo fissa oltre gli occhiali da sole. Nell’abitacolo dell’auto, il loro autista e il padre di Alex discutono animatamente di calcio, e non fanno alcun caso a come l’aria si sia fatta improvvisamente più tesa.

«Ma di che parli?» ribatté Genn, imbastendo la sua migliore espressione innocente. Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia, contrariato, e per un attimo Genn si ritrova a combattere l’istintivo impulso di strapparsi la sciarpa dal collo e dargli tutto ciò che vuole, subito e senza pensarci due volte.

«Lo sai di che parlo. Da quand’è che porti le sciarpe, tu?» lo sguardo di Alex scivola sul suo collo, sul punto in cui dovrebbe vedere il marchio che Genn ha accuratamente celato sotto la stoffa; si sente arrossire, e decide di scrollare le spalle con finta noncuranza.

«Mi piace questa» si limita a dire, e sa che Alex non si è bevuto neanche una parola. I suoi occhi scuri si assottigliano dietro le lenti degli occhiali da sole, e sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa; tuttavia viene prematuramente interrotto, nel momento in cui suo padre si volta verso di loro per annunciare che sono quasi arrivati al centro commerciale dove si svolgerà il prossimo firmacopie.

Dopo quella volta, Alex non gliene fa passare neanche una: si accorge di ogni colletto abbottonato, di ogni t-shirt accollata, di ogni felpa troppo chiusa; non dice nulla, però. Genn sente il suo sguardo bruciargli addosso, e aspetta soltanto di vederlo cedere: sa che Alex non vuole dargli la soddisfazione di sapere che gli dà effettivamente fastidio, il suo comportamento - si rende anche conto di quanto sia infantile il suo spasmodico bisogno di attenzione e il modo in cui ha scelto di manifestarlo, ma preferisce ignorare questa consapevolezza e concentrarsi su come il suo Alpha sembri sul punto di esplodere, ogni volta che lui s’inventa un nuovo modo di coprire il marchio.

Quella sera, invece - quella sera cambia tutto. Il locale in cui hanno deciso di passare la serata è pieno di gente che non ha la più pallida idea di chi siano gli Urban Strangers, ma a loro va benissimo così: hanno preso qualche shot di Tequila, hanno ballato un po' e Alex ha fatto finta di sbottonare per sbaglio il colletto della sua camicia, mentre di si baciavano sulla pista.

«Vado a prendere un po' d’aria» Genn si china verso Alex per farsi sentire sopra il frastuono della musica, sventolando un pacchetto di sigarette. Il ragazzo si volta verso di lui - era piuttosto preso da una conversazione strillata con una ragazza dai capelli blu, fino a un attimo prima. Fissa Genn per qualche secondo, prima di capire, poi annuisce e fa per alzarsi. Lui però lo ferma, con una mano sulla sua spalla, e l’accarezza dolcemente.

«No, stai qua» grida, praticamente, e lo sguardo di Alex si accende di un’apprensione che gli fa venir voglia di saltargli in braccio e lasciarsi coccolare come un bambino «Ci metto cinque minuti» lo rassicura. Alex si morde un labbro, indeciso, ma alla fine annuisce.

«Prendi il telefono!» gli raccomanda, prima di tornare alla sua conversazione, e Genn si dirige verso il divanetto su cui ha lasciato il cappotto. Mentre lo indossa, una sciarpa nera di lana sottile attira la sua attenzione; la sfiora con le dita e si sente improvvisamente osservato, così alza lo sguardo. Incontra quello di Alex, che lo osserva da poco lontano e s’irrigidisce improvvisamente quando vede la sciarpa; assottiglia le palpebre e sembra volergli dire, _non ci pensare neanche._

Genn sente un brivido d’eccitazione scorrergli lungo la spina dorsale quando afferra la sciarpa di uno sconosciuto e se l’avvolge attorno al collo, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Alex in un aperto gesto di sfida.

«Ops» mima con le labbra, prima di dargli le spalle e uscire in fretta dal locale. Non è neanche sicuro di cosa lo spinga a comportarsi così: forse è la ricerca di attenzioni costanti, forse un desiderio inconfessabile di voler provocare Alex, scatenando quella parte di lui che cerca di reprimere in ogni modo - l’Alpha, cioè, che Alex tiene a bada per il bene dello stesso Genn. Ad ogni modo, mentre si appoggia al muro fuori dalla discoteca e si accende una sigaretta con mani tremanti, Genn si sente eccitato e terrorizzato come quando si compie un gesto molto stupido o molto pericoloso, ma che al tempo stesso dà al cervello una bella botta di adrenalina. _Spericolato,_ ecco come si sente Genn. Prende un tiro e chiude gli occhi, pensando a quanto dev’essere arrabbiato Alex in questo momento, e a quanto quest’idea, più che spaventarlo, lo ecciti. Si perde nei suoi pensieri e quasi non se ne accorge, quando gli arriva alle narici una zaffata di acqua di colonia decisamente troppo forte.

Genn apre gli occhi immediatamente: c’è uno sconosciuto davanti a lui, che lo fissa con un sorriso un po' troppo inquietante per risultare naturale; inspira appena più a fondo il suo odore vagamente nauseante, e gli è subito chiaro che questo tizio mezzo ubriaco è un Alpha e, per di più, è un Alpha che non è legato a nessuno.

«Ehilà» gli dice, e Genn si ritira istintivamente contro il muro «come mai tutto solo? Posso farti compagnia?» ha una voce melliflua che a Genn fa venire i brividi, e non gli sfugge il modo in cui i suoi occhi gli fanno una radiografia completa, soffermandosi sulle sue labbra con una certa insistenza.

«No» sentenzia Genn con decisione, incrociando le braccia sul petto in un tentativo di allontanare questo ragazzo che si è fatto appena più vicino e, onestamente, gli sta mettendo parecchia ansia «Sto aspettando il mio ragazzo» aggiunge.

Lo sconosciuto però si limita a ridacchiare, e Genn si rende conto di non avere alcuna via di fuga; evita il suo sguardo, quando si fa ancora più vicino.

«Certo, dite sempre così» replica con fare derisorio «Mica ti mangio, sai?» tenta di rassicurarlo, ma lo sguardo carico di lascivia che gli rivolge lascia intendere tutto il contrario.

«Te l’ho detto, sto aspettando il mio ragazzo. Il mio _Alpha_ » precisa Genn a denti stretti. Comincia a sentirsi davvero a disagio e la rabbia cresce dentro di lui ad ogni secondo che questo Alpha sconosciuto passa invadendo il suo spazio vitale: la sola idea che si senta in diritto di farlo solo in virtù del fatto che Genn sia un Omega - quindi un inferiore, che non può davvero opporsi - lo riempie di sdegno e riduce drasticamente gli effetti del suo filtro cervello-bocca. Sente di essere a un passo dall’insultare pesantemente questo sconosciuto, ma sa anche che non è un’idea molto furba.

«Che Alpha del cazzo, se ti ha lasciato qui fuori da solo. Un Omega come te… » il ragazzo si è fatto sempre più vicino e ora Genn riesce a sentire la puzza di alcool del suo fiato sfiorargli le guance «Se fossi mio, non ti perderei mai di vista» prosegue, con una nota di desiderio nella voce che gli fa venire la nausea.

«Ma che cazzo vuoi? Lasciami in pace!» senza darsi il tempo di riflettere, Genn gli dà uno spintone e si decide a fissare l’Alpha negli occhi: vede balenare un lampo di furia nello sguardo dello sconosciuto, e il suo viso contrarsi in una smorfia - per un attimo, Genn è convinto che stia per colpirlo. Abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo sulle proprie scarpe, e si rende conto di essere stato un idiota: il marchio di Alex serve anche a questo, a tenere lontani gli altri Alpha. E sì, detesta dipendere da un livido sul collo per sentirsi al sicuro, ma la realtà dei fatti è quella: la presenza di Alex lo protegge, e lui ne ha bisogno.

«Ehi, non c'è bisogno di scaldarsi sai? Perché non mi dici come ti chiami» la voce dell’Alpha è pacata, persuasiva e carica di una dolcezza decisamente troppo stucchevole, che fa sentire Genn come una mosca attirata dal miele. Poi il ragazzo allunga la mano come per prendere il suo mento e fargli alzare lo sguardo; Genn trasalisce, ma prima che possa anche solo sfiorarlo, il suo braccio viene abbassato con violenza e la presenza ingombrante dello sconosciuto smette di pesare su di lui in un istante. Genn sente il cuore schizzargli in gola e alza lo sguardo, colto di sorpresa: vede lo sconosciuto pressato contro il muro, con una mano che si stringe attorno al bavero della sua giacca fin quasi a soffocarlo. Genn non ha bisogno di seguire con lo sguardo la linea del braccio per capire di chi si tratti: il nodo che sentiva all’altezza del petto si scioglie e finalmente vede Alex, che respira pesantemente e sembra pronto a smembrare quel ragazzo a mani nude.

«Giù quelle cazzo di mani» dice solo, e il ragazzo sconosciuto annaspa nel tentativo di liberarsi dalla sua stretta; Alex si limita a tenerlo premuto contro il muro e ringhiare «Non hai sentito quando ti ha chiesto di lasciarlo stare? Che cazzo credevi di fare, eh?»

Genn non ricorda di averlo mai visto così furioso prima d’ora. La mascella di Alex è tesa, le labbra sono un taglio sottile e gli occhi, ridotti a due fessure, brillano di una luce rabbiosa che non gli è mai appartenuta: è un Alpha nel pieno del suo ruolo, ed è uno spettacolo tanto terrificante quanto sublime.

«Io non volevo… Non sapevo…» ansima il ragazzo senza fiato, gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione di panico «Non pensavo fosse legato a qualcuno» riesce a sibilare, sperando di impietosirlo. Alex lo strattona lungo il muro, spingendolo ancora più lontano da Genn.

«E questo che cazzo c’entra?» esclama «Che se non era legato a nessuno, potevi approfittarti di lui perché è un Omega? È questo che credi di poter fare?» sta gridando ormai, e Genn vede il suo profilo illuminato dalle luci dei lampioni mentre avvicina sempre di più il volto a quello del ragazzo che non fa che ritrarsi, pur essendo bloccato dalla stretta di Alex. Sente un moto improvviso di affetto ed orgoglio verso il suo Alpha; ha sempre saputo di aver fatto la scelta giusta con lui, e Alex non fa che confermarglielo ogni giorno senza neppure rendersene conto. Si sente anche un po' in colpa, per come ha giocato con lui.

«No?» piagnucola quel patetico Alpha sul punto di mettersi a frignare.

«No, esatto» sibila Alex «ti do questa notiziona: essere un Alpha non ti rende in alcun modo superiore, anzi. E se ti azzardi di nuovo a rompere il cazzo a _qualsiasi_ Omega» Alex stringe la presa sul bavero della giacca del ragazzo, che mugola e supplica pietà «Vengo a cercarti e ti spezzo le dita una per una, capito?»

Genn riesce solo a vedere metà del suo viso di profilo, e la luce fioca dei lampioni disegna lunghe ombre sotto i suoi occhi scuri. Il cuore gli martella in petto: vedere Alex così, e sentire tutta la rabbia, l’autorità, il _possesso_ che irradia intorno a lui senza neanche rendersene conto, beh. Genn è certo che basterebbe un solo sguardo, in questo momento, per farlo cadere ai piedi di Alex come un burattino. Eppure lo sa: anche in un momento come questo, in cui il suo Alpha avrebbe ogni buona ragione per volerlo punire, Alex non si azzarderebbe mai a togliere a Genn il controllo della situazione.

 _Forse_ , riflette Genn mentre osserva l’Alpha sconosciuto capitolare sotto le minacce di Alex e scappare a gambe levate, _forse è proprio questo il punto_.  Forse si è stancato di avere tutto sotto controllo, e ha bisogno che Alex si lasci andare sul serio; Genn lo sa, che non gli farebbe mai del male - ed è proprio questo il problema. Forse Genn vorrebbe farsi fare un po’ male, da Alex.

Gli occhi scuri del suo Alpha si fissano nei suoi per la prima volta da quando è arrivato, e Genn sente il respiro mozzarsi e il cuore martellargli nelle orecchie. Deglutisce senza dire nulla e combatte contro l’istinto di alzare il capo, strapparsi via la sciarpa e scoprire la gola: lo sguardo di Alex lo trafigge come un pugnale dritto nel cuore, e gli toglie qualsiasi capacità di formulare pensieri oltre a _prendimi, colpiscimi, fai quello che vuoi. Sono tuo._

Le dita di Alex si allacciano attorno al suo polso, lo stringono in una morsa decisa e Genn si lascia sfuggire un sospiro appena udibile, manifestandolo in una nuvoletta di fiato che scompare appena lascia le sue labbra.

«Stai bene?» gli chiede Alex, un velo di preoccupazione negli occhi mentre scruta il suo volto. Genn si limita ad annuire; non è in grado neppure di pensare ad una risposta più eloquente, nè tantomeno pronunciarla ad alta voce. Non crede neppure di ricordarsi come si faccia a parlare, in effetti. La presa di Alex sul suo polso si fa più stretta, quasi dolorosa; l’apprensione che aveva fatto mostra di sè poco prima viene spazzata via, sostituita da un’espressione dura e decisamente più collerica. Lo strattona senza delicatezza e «Torniamo dentro» sibila, dandogli le spalle.

Genn sente le gambe tremare mentre le segue, e per la prima volta da quando si è legato ad Alex si rende conto di non avere idea di cosa lo aspetti. Non è mai stato così elettrizzato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, diciamo che questa è l'introduzione alla seconda parte. Note importantissime: sarà praticamente tutto smut. E se vi andate a leggere i tag, vi rendete conto di cosa sto parlando... non so bene con che coraggio la pubblicherò, però sono esaltata. Ed elettrizzata. Spericolata come Genn, insomma.  
> Spero che questa prima parte vi sia piaciuta! L'ho scritta per un prompt che mi è arrivato sul mio tumblr (thekeyoffailure) e si può considerare un piccolo seguito di Control, anche se le due storie non sono necessariamente collegate. Diciamo che fanno parte dello stesso universo!  
> Vi mando un bacione e vi esorto ad esprimere qualsivoglia opinione abbiate sulla storia - mi interessa tutto, critiche e commenti! A presto con la seconda parte (mi preparo già ai pomodori XD)
> 
> ps: per ora la storia è visibile a tutti, ma una volta che pubblicherò il secondo capitolo la metterò luchettata, quindi potrà leggerla solo chi ha un account. Questo per scoraggiare eventuali visite indesiderate da parte di stranieri urbani troppo curiosi. Adios


	2. Satisfaction feels like a distant memory

_ "Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise _ __   
_ Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised _ __   
_ Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it _ _   
_ __ Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it"

_ **** _

Non ci vuole certo un genio per capire che Alex sia arrabbiato con lui. C’è mancato davvero poco che facesse sul serio un occhio nero a quel tizio; tuttavia si era limitato a terrorizzarlo un pochino e ad  _ intimargli  _ di stare lontano da Genn - e qualsiasi altro Omega - è quello se l’era data a gambe, senza neppure guardarli in faccia. Poi Alex gli aveva rivolto un lungo sguardo che non era sicuro di come interpretare, ma di sicuro non era contento. Gli aveva chiesto se stesse bene, e Genn aveva annuito; allora Alex si era limitato ad afferrarlo per il polso dicendo  _ torniamo dentro _ .

Non gli ha quasi più rivolto parola, ma non lo ha perso di vista per un secondo: Genn se n'è reso conto e non riesce a scacciare la consapevolezza dalla sua mente per tutta la sera, mentre continua a tenersi la sciarpa al collo e a torturarne l’orlo con le dita. Tornano in hotel verso le due di notte: non c'è nessuno nella hall, fatta eccezione per un uomo sulla cinquantina che sorseggia una birra da solo, immerso in un libro di fotografie locali. 

Una strana sensazione scorre sotto la pelle di Genn; l’insolito comportamento di Alex lo rende apprensivo e teso come una corda di violino, ma anche inspiegabilmente eccitato. Sente che potrebbe essere vicino al suo inspiegabile scopo: vedere la maschera di Alex crollare, costringerlo a comportarsi come un Alpha in tutto e per tutto. C’è una sorta di irrequietezza che alberga nelle sue ossa da giorni - da quando ha iniziato a coprire il suo marchio di proposito, per infastidire Alex - e ora che è così vicino ad ottenere una vera reazione da lui si trova bloccato in un limbo, a metà fra il desiderio di scappare e l’aspettativa di qualcosa di nuovo, forse pericoloso, che darà una brusca svolta al loro rapporto. 

Si rende conto di essersi incantato a fissare il vuoto, perso nei suoi pensieri, quando sente le dita di Alex stringersi attorno al suo polso per la seconda volta quella sera, e il ragazzo inizia a trascinarlo lungo il corridoio verso la loro stanza. Lo lascia fare per qualche secondo, poi si libera dalla sua presa con uno strattone.

«So camminare da solo» borbotta. Alex non lo guarda nemmeno e si ferma davanti alla porta della loro stanza, prendendo a trafficare con la chiave magnetica. Lo precede all’interno della stanza sfilandosi il cappotto con un gesto meccanico, lo appoggia su una sedia accanto al letto e gli dà le spalle. Genn lascia la sua giacca accanto alla porta, ma non riesce a togliersi la sciarpa dal collo: è come una sorta di barriera che sente di aver eretto da solo, e vuole che sia Alex a distruggerla. 

«Ho capito, sai?» la voce di Alex fende l’aria come una lama, e s’incrina appena sull’ultima sillaba «Perché lo stai facendo» aggiunge, voltandosi verso di lui. Genn guarda ovunque, tranne che nei suoi occhi: perché sa che quando lo farà si trasformerà in un burattino, e consegnerà le stringhe che lo muovono nelle mani di Alex senza alcuna remora. 

«E cos'è che starei facendo?» si ritrova a chiedere, tanto per essere difficile. Gioca con il telefono che ha sfilato dalla tasca dei pantaloni - qualsiasi cosa, pur di non guardare Alex in faccia.

« _ Genn»  _ lo chiama Alex con un tono di voce diverso, intriso di un’autorità che non vuole mai lasciar trapelare ma che gli viene naturale, tanto quanto respirare «Smettila di fare il bambino. Non ti è bastato quello che è successo prima, per capire che è il caso di smetterla con questi giochetti?» 

Genn sente un brivido caldo percorrergli tutta la spina dorsale quando finalmente incontra gli occhi di Alex: lo fissa come se volesse imprimersi nella memoria ogni singolo dettaglio del suo volto, e al tempo stesso il suo sguardo è carico di una severità e un’autorevolezza che gli fanno tremare le gambe. Sente il cuore martellargli in petto quando sfiora con le dita il tessuto di lana leggera della sciarpa e sussurra

«No, non credo» con tono di sfida e gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Le spalle di Alex s’irrigidiscono, il suo sguardo si assottiglia appena e Genn sente di non essere in alcun modo in grado di sostenerlo: al tempo stesso, però, non riesce neanche a battere le palpebre. I secondi passano lenti come settimane, quando finalmente Alex parla di nuovo. 

«Vieni qua» gli ordina, e Genn sente le gambe muoversi prima ancora che il suo cervello abbia del tutto elaborato la situazione. Il cuore gli martella in petto mentre si avvicina ad Alex, poi accade tutto molto velocemente: è a un passo da lui quando il suo Alpha gli strappa via la sciarpa da collo in malo modo, e lo schiaccia contro il muro con il petto pressato contro il suo. Genn ha appena il tempo di sussultare per la sorpresa, che Alex gli afferra i polsi e glieli inchioda alla parete; gli morde un labbro con poca delicatezza e Genn chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi sfuggire un mugolio. Sente la bocca di Alex lasciare la sua e posarsi sul suo collo, appena sotto l’orecchio; uno spasmo involontario scuote il suo corpo quando sente il fiato caldo sulla pelle, prima che i suoi denti stringano la carne con misurata forza. Rimane immobile mentre Alex gli lascia un succhiotto e sente già le braccia intorpidirsi dalla posizione scomoda che lo ha costretto ad assumere. Trema quando la lingua di Alex lecca la pelle del suo collo e stringe gli occhi; un familiare calore si fa strada dentro di lui, diretto verso il suo ventre. Passa quasi un minuto in cui gli unici suoni che sentono nella stanza sono gli schiocchi bagnati che Alex lascia su lui, prima che decida di aver finito: allora lo guarda e Genn boccheggia, vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma s'interrompe subito perché la bocca di Alex è di nuovo sulla sua pelle, e lo sta marchiando di nuovo. Cos’altro può fare? Genn si limita a reclinare il capo all’indietro, e si lascia sfuggire l’ennesimo sospiro mentre la bocca di Alex lavora su di lui e gli fa un po' male, gli tira la pelle ma è anche una delle sensazioni più incredibili che Genn abbia mai provato. La mano di Alex s’insinua fra i suoi capelli, gli accarezza la nuca con la punta delle dita prima di tirarli con delicatezza, costringendolo a esporre di più il collo e marchiandolo con un secondo succhiotto.

Genn ha sempre avuto un solo, vero punto fermo nella sua vita: lui, come Omega, non si sarebbe mai sottomesso a nessun Alpha. Non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di avere il controllo totale su di lui nemmeno per un istante; non avrebbe mai chinato veramente il capo al volere di un Alpha. Anche con Alex, in fondo, è sempre stato così. Genn si è lasciato marchiare, ha accettato il suo ruolo di Omega ed è felice di averlo fatto; però non si è mai davvero  _ sottomesso _ , non si è mai messo completamente nelle mani di Alex senza alcuna riserva perché ha sempre avuto troppa paura di smarrire se stesso, se mai avesse compiuto un atto così grande. Non perché non si fidi di Alex - Genn si fida ciecamente di Alex, del suo Alpha. È di se stesso che non si fida abbastanza da concedersi il lusso di abbandonarsi del tutto a lui. 

Non ha mai voluto sottomettersi; eppure, ora ne ha bisogno. È da quando sono usciti da X Factor che vivono le giornate di corsa, scrutinati costantemente da un pubblico che hanno sempre desiderato ma che non sembra intenzionato a dare loro neanche un attimo di tregua. È una situazione che sta cominciando a pesare davvero sulle spalle di Genn: gli sta stretta come una camicia di forza, eppure sa che non si può davvero ribellare. 

Ed è per questo che ha bisogno di Alex: perché lui può aiutarlo a schiarirsi la mente e, costringendolo a sottomettersi, paradossalmente lo renderebbe  _ libero _ \- da se stesso, dai suoi pensieri, dalle angosce che non lo abbandonano mai e si ammucchiano l’una sull’altra fino a soffocarlo. Così Genn ci prova, tenta di svuotare completamente il cervello e lasciare che il suo Alpha prenda del tutto il sopravvento su di lui: si abbandona alla sensazione umida e dolorosa della sua bocca che continua a mordere e succhiare il suo collo, lasciando sulla sua pelle una collana di succhiotti scuri. 

Dopo il terzo, Genn pensa che si sia stufato; ma emette un mugolio di protesta quando Alex si limita a spostarsi sull’altro lato. Ci prova con tutte le sue forze, a sottomettersi; ma c’è una parte di lui ancora troppo all’erta, un groviglio di pensieri e inquietudini che rimbalzano da una parte all’altra della sua scatola cranica e lo portano alla pazzia. Ormai Genn ha i crampi e non sente quasi più le dita; prova a strattonare leggermente la presa che Alex ha sui suoi polsi ma ottiene solo un morsetto più deciso sul collo, e si rende conto di non avere altra scelta che lasciarsi andare completamente, alla mercè di Alex come ogni volta. Ha la mente completamente annebbiata: la sua eccitazione preme dolorosamente contro il tessuto dei jeans, torturata dalla leggera frizione contro la gamba che Alex ha imposto fra le sue, e non riesce a concentrarsi su nulla al di fuori del calore delle sue labbra, del leggero dolore che gli provocano i suoi denti sulla pelle e dell’accenno di barba che si strofina contro le sue guance. I palmi delle sue mani sono sudati, le dita intrecciate a quelle di Alex che lo blocca contro la parete mentre marchia ogni centimetro di pelle che riesce a raggiungere: sta perdendo il controllo, gli sta dando esattamente quello che aveva chiesto senza bisogno di parole. Lo sta  _ punendo. _

Quando l’Alpha alza finalmente lo sguardo e incrocia il suo, Genn sente il cuore martellare impazzito nella cassa toracica: un rivolo di sudore gelido gli scorre lungo la schiena e si agita, spingendo Alex a pressarlo contro la parete con più decisione. Ha perso il conto del numero di succhiotti che gli ha fatto, ma è piuttosto sicuro che siano abbastanza da rendergli impossibile tenerli nascosti, il giorno successivo. Non che gli dispiaccia. 

«Era questo che volevi, vero?» la voce di Alex è una carezza languida sulla sua guancia, e Genn si ritrova a tremare senza ritegno fra le sue braccia «Volevi farmi arrabbiare» prosegue, e Genn annuisce e chiude gli occhi, mentre Alex gli fa abbassare le braccia, prendendo entrambi i suoi polsi in una sola mano e portando l’altra a circondargli parte del viso. È una stretta decisamente più debole, da cui Genn si potrebbe facilmente liberare se solo ne avesse l’intenzione: ma non è quello che vuole. Quello che vuole è che Alex prenda il controllo su di lui, perché Genn si sente scoppiare: la frenesia della vita che li ha inghiottiti da quando hanno messo piede fuori dal forum di Assago, dopo la finale, lo sta lasciando senza fiato. Genn vuole solo sottomettersi, vuole smettere di pensare, di esistere come Genn Butch degli Urban Strangers e per una volta, essere solo Gennaro, l’Omega di Alessio. 

«Perché?» gli chiede Alex, mentre con le dita sfiora la sua fronte, scostandogli il ciuffo dagli occhi per poterlo guardare meglio. Lo fa con quella premura che caratterizza ogni suo gesto, e che Genn ha sempre segretamente apprezzato, nonostante cerchi di dimostrare il contrario; stasera però vorrebbe vederla sparire, per far emergere quel lato di Alex più ruvido e spigoloso che giace sopito sotto la sua naturale dolcezza. È difficilissimo districare le parole dal turbinio di pensieri ed emozioni in tumulto nella sua testa, ma Genn ci prova comunque; articolare una risposta gli sembra la fatica più grande che abbia mai compiuto, ma Alex gli ha fatto una domanda e lui  _ deve _ rispondere.

«Perché ne ho bisogno» sussurra, fissando gli occhi nei suoi con l’ultimo briciolo di impudenza che gli rimane; Alex assottiglia appena lo sguardo, e Genn si rende conto che è tutto in bilico ora: l’autocontrollo del suo Alpha sta definitivamente vacillando, e gli basteranno poche parole scelte con cura per portarlo a cedere del tutto.

«E sei soddisfatto ora?» sibila, a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. Le sue dita gli circondano il volto, il pollice accarezza la sua bocca e scivola lungo il mento fino al pomo d’Adamo. Alex esercita una pressione leggerissima, non certo sufficiente a bloccargli il respiro; ma la sola idea è mozzafiato, e Genn deglutisce mentre la mano di Alex circonda il suo collo sottile. 

«No» è tutto quello che riesce a dire, tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi. La reazione di Alex è improvvisa e velocissima: stringe la presa attorno al suo collo, soffocandolo, e Genn emette un gemito strozzato mentre tutto il suo sangue sembra schizzare verso il suo ventre  e un moto improvviso d’eccitazione scuote il suo corpo.  _ Ci siamo _ , è l’ultimo pensiero che formula prima di abbandonarsi completamente alla sensazione dei denti di Alex che mordono la linea della sua mandibola mentre la sua mano rimane stretta attorno al collo di Genn, le dita premute contro le due giugulari. 

«No?» è un ringhio quello che lascia le labbra di Alex, e Genn non respira, non riesce a pensare, non capisce se vuole una risposta o se deve solo rimanere lì ad annaspare finché non sarà Alex a decidere che può riprendere fiato «Peggio per te, allora».

È come lo strappo di un cerotto, il momento in cui Alex lascia simultaneamente la presa sul suo collo e sui suoi polsi: inizialmente inaspettato, e Genn ansima improvvisamente mentre torna a respirare; doloroso, però, perché non sente più il peso di Alex sul suo corpo e  _ non va bene, non è quello che vuole, non è giusto.  _ Alza lo sguardo su di lui con urgenza e disperazione e vede che si è allontanato di qualche passo; continua a tenere gli occhi fissi su di lui ma non lo sta  _ toccando _ e Genn si sente improvvisamente vuoto e freddissimo. 

«Via i vestiti» ordina Alex, la voce calda e ferma mentre indica la sua camicia con un cenno del capo. Le dita di Genn si muovono lungo i bottoni senza neppure pensarci, senza osare mettere in discussione nulla. Tiene gli occhi fissi nei suoi mentre lascia scivolare la camicia sul pavimento, e l’aria fredda della stanza gli fa venire la pelle d’oca; tuttavia non esita a sfilarsi anche i jeans, lasciandosi fuggire un sospiro strozzato quando il tessuto ruvido scorre lungo la sua erezione. Le sopracciglia di Alex si aggrottano e lui esita, i pollici sotto l’orlo degli slip; l’Alpha si limita ad un cenno, e Genn si spoglia completamente sotto il suo sguardo. Rimane immobile, appoggiato alla parete fredda dietro di lui mentre gli occhi di Alex vagano lungo il suo corpo, come a volersi imprimere a fuoco nella memoria la visione di Genn che gli cede il totale controllo di se stesso; vorrebbe allungare una mano fra le proprie gambe e donarsi un minimo di sollievo, ma allo stesso tempo non può fare nulla che non sia Alex a comandargli esplicitamente. 

«Sul letto» è tutto quello che gli dice, e Genn non è davvero sorpreso dal suo essere così parsimonioso con le parole anche in un momento come questo, perché Alex sa sceglierle con cura e dice sempre la cosa giusta nel modo giusto, senza bisogno di travolgere il suo interlocutore con un fiume di chiacchiere come fa lui. Perché Alex, da bravo Alpha quale è, sa essere eloquente anche solo con lo sguardo. 

Si lascia cadere seduto sul piumone morbido e gli rivolge uno sguardo incerto, a cui Alex risponde facendo segno di no con la testa; allora Genn si morde un labbro e si volta lentamente, sistemandosi carponi al centro del letto matrimoniale. Chiude gli occhi, mentre l’aria fredda della stanza accarezza la sua pelle: si sente esposto come mai gli era successo prima, e l’attesa che Alex torni finalmente a toccarlo lo sta corrodendo lentamente, come un tarlo. 

Il materasso cede sotto il peso di Alex alle sue spalle, e Genn sente i capelli rizzarglisi sulla nuca quando si piega su di lui, ancora completamente vestito, premendo la sua erezione contro i suoi glutei. Poi le dita di Alex sono sul suo mento, lo costringono ad incrociare il suo sguardo: è decisamente più lucido, e sul suo viso è sceso un velo di apprensione. 

«Gennà, guardami» gli dice, e Genn obbedisce senza pensarci due volte «Devi promettermi che se vuoi fermarti me lo dici. In qualsiasi momento, dimmi basta e ci fermiamo».

Genn batte le palpebre, cercando di metterlo a fuoco. Alex ha bisogno di una risposta seria adesso, vuole rassicurarlo sul fatto che anche quando si ritroverà privo di controllo, non sarà mai comunque costretto a fare nulla che non vuole. Anche in un momento come quello, Genn fatica a non lasciarsi sopraffare dall’amore che prova per lui. Si ritrova ad annuire, ma Alex scuote il capo.

«Promettimelo» ripete, e Genn sente la lingua pesantissima mentre cerca le parole, ma si sforza di accontentarlo.

«Te lo prometto» dice, la voce un po’ strozzata «Se voglio fermarti te lo dico».

Alex annuisce con serietà, e le dita che stringevano il suo mento si intrecciano con i capelli alla base del suo collo. Dà uno strattone improvviso, tirandogli la testa indietro e  _ eccolo di nuovo _ , l’Alpha di cui Genn ha tanto bisogno.

«Bene» sibila contro la sua guancia «Perchè hai una bella lezione da imparare, piccolo Omega indisciplinato». 

Genn sente il cuore battere violentemente nel petto, l’eccitazione pulsare fra le sue gambe, e spalanca gli occhi quando la mano di Alex lascia i suoi capelli, spingendogli il capo verso il basso. Non lo sente più su di lui e non vola una mosca, Genn non riesce a capire cosa voglia fare Alex nè in che posizione si trovi; rimane immobile, le ginocchia piantate sul materasso e le dite strette al piumone, e aspetta.

Lo schiocco sonoro della mano di Alex che colpisce la sua natica fende il silenzio della stanza, improvviso e inaspettato. Genn sente il rumore molto prima della fitta e spalanca la bocca più per la sorpresa che per altro: poi arriva il bruciore, prepotente e doloroso, e lui si ritrova a piantare i denti nella carne del labbro inferiore per impedirsi di emettere suono. Senza dargli tempo di elaborare il primo colpo Alex gliene impartisce un secondo, e poi un terzo, due a destra e uno a sinistra, ma mantenendo invariata la forza che lo spinge un po' in avanti. Genn si morde le labbra fin quasi a farle sanguinare, sente le lacrime premere all’angolo dei suoi occhi e il suo corpo dà qualche spasmo involontario, come cercando una via di fuga dalla mano di Alex che continua ad abbattersi impietosa su di lui. 

«Stai fermo» lo sente dire, e Genn cerca con tutte le sue forze di rimanere immobile mentre Alex continua a colpirlo, la mano aperta sulle natiche che certamente lascerà un marchio ben diverso da quelli che gli ha impresso sul collo, ma altrettanto eloquente. Singhiozza apertamente quando l’altra mano di Alex si preme alla base della sua schiena, costringendolo a inarcarla e tenendolo fermo in quella posizione esposta e umiliante; Genn sente il dolore espandersi su ogni centimetro di pelle schiaffeggiata e non si è mai sentito così imbarazzato e così eccitato allo stesso tempo. Lascia che le lacrime gli scorrano lungo le guance arrossate e chiude gli occhi: la voce di Alex gli riempie le orecchie, dolce come il miele ma allo stesso tempo ferma e tagliente.

«Devi sempre portarmi all’esasperazione, vero Genn?» parla sottovoce, e preme le dita callose nella carne dei suoi glutei, strappandogli un mugolio di dolore. Genn pensa di essere sul punto di andare a fuoco, non sente altro che il bruciore terribile della pelle, il calore travolgente che divampa nel suo ventre e l’umiliazione della sottomissione, che ha così tanto bramato ed è finalmente riuscito ad ottenere. La mano ruvida di Alex gli lascia un’altra carezza rude sulla pelle «Mai una volta che mi stai a  _ sentire _ » sottolinea l’ultima parola con uno schiaffo che gli strappa l’ennesimo gemito, e non sa più se sia per il dolore o per il piacere. Non sa neanche se ci sia una vera differenza fra i due. 

Alex posa entrambi i palmi sui suoi glutei massaggia la pelle bollente e irritata senza delicatezza; Genn stringe più forte il piumone fra le dita, e biascica parole incomprensibili che vorrebbero suonare come un  _ mi dispiace _ ma in realtà si avvicinano di più a un  _ ancora _ . Alex sembra non farci caso: lascia scorrere i pollici lungo la piega fra le sue natiche, soffia appena sulla carne arrossata donandogli un sollievo pressoché inesistente, poi poggia le labbra sulla pelle e Genn trema come una foglia quando sente che sta sorridendo.

«Vediamo se così impari» dice solo, prima di separare le sue natiche con un gesto deciso e disegnare con la lingua una lunga striscia, dall’ano fino al perineo. Genn sente crollare le sue ultime riserve e volta il capo di scatto, mordendosi il braccio per soffocare un gemito acuto; nella sua mente c’è il vuoto e lui singhiozza, travolto dal piacere. È tutto terribilmente confuso: il bruciore della sua pelle, accentuato dalla frizione contro le guance ruvide di barba di Alex, si mischia alla delicatezza della sua lingua che lo accarezza e si spinge dentro di lui, e Genn si abbandona ad un singhiozzo. Le sue braccia tremano, e non sa per quanto ancora riuscirà a mantenere quella posizione: volta il capo e cerca di guardare indietro verso Alex, mentre l’ennesimo brivido di piacere lo costringe a mordersi le labbra. Quello che vede però, è piuttosto inaspettato. C’è uno specchio sulla parete opposta, proprio di fronte al letto: quando Genn alza lo sguardo riesce a vedere il proprio riflesso, le guance rosse e bagnate di lacrime, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra gonfie; vede Alex, la schiena ampia e ancora coperta dalla maglietta che indossa da tutto il giorno e il capo chino fra le sue gambe. Vede le proprie natiche, arrossate quanto le guance, strette fra le mani enormi di Alex; poi lo vede alzare il capo e incrociare il suo sguardo. Genn rimane immobile, con la pelle del viso che comincia a tirare mentre le lacrime si seccano sulle guance; lo sguardo del suo Alpha è severo come non l’ha mai visto prima, e non fa che aumentare la sua eccitazione.

« _ Gennaro _ » lo rimprovera Alex, inarcando un sopracciglio con la voce così carica di disappunto che Genn sente nuove lacrime premere ai lati dei suoi occhi «Ti ho detto di stare fermo, non di metterti a fare il guardone» prima che Genn abbia il tempo di realizzarlo, Alex gli allunga l’ennesima sculacciata, veloce e molto più forte delle precedenti. Abbassa il capo e singhiozza mentre la mano di Alex cala su di lui altre  _ due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei, sette, otto, nove, dieci _ volte. 

«Devi. Imparare. A. Obbedire. A. Quello. Che. Ti. Dico. Chiaro?» Alex parla a denti stretti e sottolinea ogni parola con una sculacciata che lo spinge in avanti per la forza dell’impatto. Genn sente tutto, sente l’impronta delle dita di Alex nella sua carne, sente il calore e il dolore e il rumore di pelle contro pelle. Sente qualche goccia di seme scivolare lungo la sua erezione, abbandonata e tesissima contro la sua pancia: eppure non c’è spazio che per Alex nella sua mente, e tutto quello che vuole è essere bravo per lui, sentirselo dire ad alta voce.

Le braccia di Genn cedono e lui si trova con il volto premuto contro i cuscini, i fianchi sollevati solo grazie alla presa che Alex ha su di lui. Vorrebbe solo un po’ di sollievo, e si ritrova a supplicare contro la sua volontà quando sente la sua lingua riprendere a leccare dentro di lui.

«Ti prego» mugola, tentando di allungare un braccio sotto di sè per raggiungere la sua erezione dolorante. Alex afferra il suo polso immediatamente, lo sovrasta e avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio.

«Vorresti venire?» sussurra, una punta di scherno nella voce. Genn deglutisce e chiude gli occhi, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del gomito «Rispondimi» ordina Alex. Come un burattino che muove gli arti al volere del suo padrone, le labbra di Genn si schiudono per Alex, formulando una risposta con una voce che non sapeva nemmeno più di possedere.

«Sì, ti prego» singhiozza, il corpo scosso da un tremito mentre Alex allunga una mano fra le sue cosce, accarezza la pelle bollente e morbidissima che le separa dall’inguine ben attento a non sfiorare la sua erezione neanche per sbaglio.

«E credi di essertelo meritato?» domanda Alex, quasi con cattiveria. L’ennesimo singulto sfugge alle labbra di Genn che scuote il capo, sopraffatto dalla vergogna, dalla disperazione e dal bruciante desiderio di ottenere una gratificazione dal suo Alpha il prima possibile. 

«No» mugola a mezza voce; la mano che Alex teneva fra le sue gambe si intreccia ai suoi capelli e glieli tira, costringendolo ad alzare la testa.

«Verrai solo  _ quando  _ e  _ se _ io deciderò che potrai farlo» i suoi occhi sono nerissimi, imperscrutabili, tesi in uno sguardo che non ammette repliche. Un attimo dopo il suo peso scompare e Genn rimane immobile, gli occhi fissi sul cuscino davanti a lui. Alex non lo sta più toccando, ma sente il fruscio dei vestiti che abbandonano il suo corpo, il rumore di una zip che si abbassa lo scalpiccio di piedi nudi sul pavimento. Lo sente trafficare nella stanza, e dopo qualche secondo il materasso torna a piegarsi sotto il suo peso. 

È tutto ovattato attorno a lui: i suoni giungono alle sue orecchie con qualche momento di ritardo, i colori e le luci fioche della stanza sfarfallano davanti ai suoi occhi confusi; una goccia di sudore scivola lungo la sua tempia e Genn si sente leggerissimo, come se il suo stesso corpo non gli appartenesse più e lui non fosse altro che un groviglio indistinto di emozioni e desideri sconnessi, piegati alla volontà del suo Alpha. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo trema, ma lui si concentra sul pulsare costante delle sue natiche indolenzite e si lascia sopraffare dalla sottomissione, dalla dolcezza della mortificazione; un brivido di piacere percorre la sua spina dorsale e una bolla di liquido preseminale si gonfia sul glande. 

Il pollice e l’indice di Alex si stringono attorno al suo mento, facendogli voltare il capo; ora Genn lo vede completamente nudo dietro di sé, e non è certo uno spettacolo nuovo, ma non riesce a impedirsi di lasciar scivolare lo sguardo sulle sue spalle larghe, sui bicipiti che si sono fatti più definiti nell’ultimo periodo, sulla leggera peluria che scende lungo l’addome fino al suo ventre, perdendosi alla base della sua erezione svettante.

La bocca di Alex si curva nell’accenno di un ghigno mentre accarezza il labbro inferiore di Genn con il pollice, spingendolo fino a toccargli la lingua. Genn lo succhia piano, fissandolo negli occhi con devozione; per un attimo gli pare che l’espressione di Alex si addolcisca, che voglia sorridergli come quando fanno l’amore di solito e si china sempre a baciarlo perché non riesce a trattenersi. Poi Alex sostituisce il pollice con indice e medio e Genn si concentra sul passare la lingua fra le sue dita con minuzia e cautela.

«Vedi di bagnarle per bene, che sarà l’unico lubrificante che avrai stasera» gli dice, e Genn si ritrova a gemere direttamente sulla sua pelle, mordicchiando i polpastrelli e incavando le guance. Con la mano libera Alex gli scosta i capelli sudati dalla fronte, poi stringe la sua nuca e detta il ritmo con cui le sue dita gli scopano la bocca; Genn sente nuove lacrime premere ai lati dei suoi occhi e si limita a leccare e succhiare, finché il suo Alpha non decide che ne ha avuto abbastanza. Allora riprende la sua posizione e, senza dargli il tempo di abituarsi, spinge entrambe le dita dentro di lui. 

Genn soffoca un grido nel cuscino, affonda i denti nella stoffa mentre Alex lo prepara senza troppa delicatezza; si era già aiutato con la lingua, poco prima, ma il dolore è comunque acutissimo. Il potere di fermarsi è nelle sue mani e lui lo sa, ma non gli viene neanche in mente di porre fine a tutto quello: si concentra sui polpastrelli di Alex che sfiorano la sua prostata, evitando di proposito di strofinarvisi contro, e cerca di elemosinare ogni minuscola briciola di piacere che gli è concessa. 

La saliva di Alex si mischia alla propria quando la lingua del ragazzo torna su di lui, aiutando le sue dita ad affondare nel corpo di Genn e leccando la sua pelle umida e tesa fino a spingersi oltre l’anello di muscoli e arrivare a toccare le pareti più interne del suo corpo; ha un accenno di barba sulle guance che si strofina contro la pelle irritata delle sue natiche e Genn si ritrova ad arricciare le dita dei piedi quando quella deliziosa frizione mette di nuovo a durissima prova il suo autocontrollo. Alex apre a forbice le dita e continua a lavorare su di lui, allontana la bocca quanto basta per dire «Voglio sentirti» e Genn butta il capo indietro, gemendo senza trattenersi.

Dalle sue labbra si riversa un fiume di  _ Alessio, ti prego, ancora, ti prego, ti prego, Alessio _ che non si sarebbe mai immaginato di arrivare a pronunciare ad alta voce e sopratutto con una tale urgenza; perché lui era sempre stato Genn, l’Omega che non si faceva mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno: eppure è questo il ruolo che gli spetta - Genn, l’Omega sottomesso-, e per una volta è felice di come funzioni la sua biologia. 

«Non ce la faccio» singhiozza, quando Alex muove la lingua in un modo che gli fa desiderare di morire «Alessio,  _ ti prego»  _ geme, sa che ha raggiunto il limite, sente già il calore nel suo basso ventre aumentare e concentrarsi alla base della sua erezione che si contrae appena; il suo Alpha si allontana da lui immediatamente, smette di toccarlo e Genn non è poi così sicuro che sia quello che vuole.

Le mani di Alex si posano sui suoi glutei, scendono ad accarezzargli le cosce e risalgono lentamente; Genn si aspetta un altra serie di schiaffi e  _ lo sa _ che se li merita perché deve obbedire ad Alex e lui  _ ci sta provando, davvero _ , ma è dannatamente difficile trattenersi e lui vorrebbe davvero essere bravo, ma forse non ce la fa e la sola idea lo riempie di angoscia perché non vuole, non può assolutamente deludere Alex. Genn s’irrigidisce e trema quando le dita di Alex s’insinuano sotto il suo mento e gli fanno sollevare il capo; incontra i suoi occhi ed è terrorizzato, non si sente all’altezza: eppure non trova che autorevolezza e incoraggiamento nello sguardo che Alex gli rivolge. 

«Sì che ce la fai» lo sprona; il cuore di Genn potrebbe perforargli la cassa toracica da quanto forte ha preso a battere «Da bravo, Gennà». 

Poi, per la prima volta da quando hanno messo piede in quella stanza d’albergo, Alex lo bacia. Non è uno dei loro soliti baci, languido è un po' giocoso; Alex tiene le dita premute contro la sua mandibola, disegna il contorno delle sue labbra con le proprie e insinua la lingua nella sua bocca; accarezza il suo palato senza prepotenza, ma mantenendo comunque il totale controllo su di lui. È un contatto fin troppo breve, che Alex interrompe quasi immediatamente; Genn batte le palpebre, vagamente stordito, e lo vede sedersi sul letto accanto a lui. Confuso, Genn si limita a guardarlo dal basso per qualche secondo; poi Alex inarca le sopracciglia come in attesa, e indica il proprio grembo. 

«Direi che io ho fatto abbastanza, non credi?» sentenzia, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Genn annuisce e vorrebbe chiudere i propri perché guardarlo, sentire tutta la sua attenzione su di sé con la sua voce  _ da Alpha  _ nelle orecchie e ricordarsi che il proprio orgasmo è appeso a un filo nelle mani di Alex, beh, non lo aiuta neanche un po'. Sposta lo sguardo sulla sua erezione e, inaspettatamente, sente aumentare la salivazione e schiude le labbra d’istinto; non ha bisogno di alzare gli occhi per sapere che Alex lo sta guardando, e che si aspetta una sola cosa da lui.

Gattonando sul materasso, si posiziona in mezzo alle sue gambe; poi solleva lo sguardo, fissa gli occhi in quelli di Alex e, senza battere ciglio, prende la sua erezione in bocca. È sottomesso, Genn: si concentra a dare al suo Alpha tutto il piacere possibile, incurante delle lacrime che tornano a premere all’angolo dei suoi occhi quando Alex gli spinge la testa verso il basso e la punta del suo membro tocca la base della sua gola; però non gli sfugge il gesto convulso con cui l’Alpha stringe le dita fra i suoi capelli, né il modo in cui boccheggia appena, il respiro fattosi più affannoso. Genn incava le guance e deglutisce attorno alla sua erezione; vuole essere un bravo Omega, si sta impegnando tantissimo per soddisfare Alex e non c’è nulla in questo momento che desideri più che sentirsi gratificato da lui. Affonda il naso nella leggera peluria sul suo ventre, sfiora appena la pelle tesa e caldissima mentre preme la lingua sulla vena inferiore del membro di Alex; lo sente sospirare piano, e la consapevolezza che è merito suo lo porta a esalare un gemito che vibra nella sua bocca e sulla pelle del ragazzo. 

«Così, Genn» soffia Alex; con una mano gli preme la nuca verso il basso, e con l’altra gli scosta il ciuffo sudato dalla fronte «Prendilo tutto, bravo».

Non appena quell’ultima parola raggiunge le sue orecchie Genn  _ geme _ , sul serio questa volta, perché Alex gli ha detto che è stato bravo, che ha fatto bene e non c’è nulla al mondo che gli importi più di questo: sente il petto caldissimo, proprio nel punto in cui si è stabilito il legame fra di loro, accanto al cuore che batte sempre più forte ad ogni sbuffo di piacere del suo Alpha. Genn sente di essere fatto per questo: sente di essere fatto per Alex, e viceversa. 

La mano che stringe i suoi capelli lo tira verso l’alto, e lui la segue docilmente: si ritrova inginocchiato fra le gambe del suo Alpha, che siede vicino alla testiera del letto; Alex gli stringe un polso e se lo tira contro, sistemandolo a cavalcioni su di sé. Lo guarda dal basso, eppure Genn trema tutto e stringe le cosce attorno alla sua vita, mentre con le mani si aggrappa alle sue spalle nude e lo tocca, finalmente, per la prima volta in tutta la sera. In condizioni normali le lascerebbe vagare lungo tutto il suo petto e la sua schiena, stuzzicherebbe i suoi capezzoli e graffierebbe la pelle delle sue scapole: ma questa volta, lo sa, Alex non glielo permetterebbe. Perché è una punizione, é un atto di sottomissione: ogni gesto che Genn compie questa notte è in funzione della volontà di Alex, ed è giusto che lo sia. Genn non si è mai sentito cosi _ giusto _ come quando Alex ha stretto una mano attorno alla sua gola, soffocandolo e costringendolo a sottomettersi a lui. 

E adesso, con la punta della sua erezione turgida e umida della sua stessa saliva che sfiora il cerchio stretto dei suoi muscoli senza ancora penetrarlo, Genn sente di nuovo quelle dita premere sul suo collo, spingendo contro ognuno dei lividi che ha imposto su di lui poco prima, soffermandosi ad accarezzare il marchio di legame.

«Tu sei mio» sussurra Alex, portando nuovamente le labbra sulla gola che Genn scopre istintivamente, gettando il capo indietro «sei mio, soltanto  _ mio _ » ripete, stringendogli un fianco con una forza sufficiente a lasciare anche in quel punto una piccola serie di lividi. 

Poi, senza alcun preavviso e senza dargli il tempo di prepararsi, Alex si spinge dentro di lui. Genn spalanca la bocca in un muto grido e artiglia le unghie nelle sue spalle mentre Alex affonda nel suo corpo, lo riempie completamente e fa male, è un bruciore quasi insopportabile; ma al tempo stesso, il legame che li unisce come Alpha e Omega si intensifica sempre di più e lo porta a reclinare completamente il capo, ebbro della sensazione dei suoi muscoli che si tendono e si tirano per far spazio al suo Alpha dentro di sè. Cerca di tenere il ritmo delle sue spinte, seguendolo con piccoli movimenti del bacino che sono comunque dettati dalla presa che l’Alpha ha sui suoi fianchi; le anche di Alex collidono contro le sue natiche indolenzite dalle sculacciate, e il dolore si espande dentro di lui, si scioglie nello stomaco e si tramuta in piacere che divampa come un incendio. 

«Cos’hai imparato stasera, Genn?» ringhia Alex, accarezzando il suo collo con la punta del naso mentre lo scopa sempre più a fondo, ansimando sulla sua pelle «Dimmelo».

La voce di Alex che gli ordina di parlare è l’unica ancora a cui Genn riesce ad appigliarsi per riuscire a distogliere l’attenzione dalla sua erezione che scivola fra i suoi muscoli che si contraggono ritmicamente, e dall’assoluta libidine che lo risucchia in un vortice in cui esiste solo  _ Alex, con le sue mani e la sua lingua e il suo respiro che si infrange sulla sua pelle e il suo _ \- 

«Genn» ripete Alex con tono minaccioso quando l’Omega non risponde, e con una mano lascia la presa sul suo fianco e gli stringe una natica, procurandogli una fitta che porta Genn a guaire e chinare il capo senza mai smettere di muoversi su di lui. Deve rispondere, si sforza di trovare le parole anche se non è sufficientemente lucido per trovare una coerenza a quello che dice.

«Devo… Non devo» tenta, ma s’interrompe subito in un  _ oh _ quando Alex raggiunge la sua prostata e una scarica di piacere attraversa tutto il suo corpo, facendogli premere i talloni contro il materasso mentre la sua erezione si bagna sempre di più. La fitta che aveva sentito poco prima non è nulla in confronto al dolore che esplode dentro di lui nel momento in cui Alex, spazientito, colpisce la sua natica con uno schiaffo così forte da risuonare assordante nelle orecchie di Genn; non riesce a trattenere un vero e proprio grido, questa volta, mentre inarca la schiena e contrae violentemente i muscoli attorno alla sua erezione, intrappolandolo dentro di sè. Si riscuote, e le parole escono in singhiozzi sconclusionati «Non devo - nascondere - il  _ marchio _ » è tutto quello che riesce a dire, le mani strette sulle spalle di Alex.

L’Alpha porta le sue labbra proprio su quel livido sopra la clavicola, lo lecca come a volerlo ridisegnare e rifare tutto da capo; le sue spinte nel corpo di Genn si fanno più intense e incalzanti, ed è chiaro che si stia avvicinando al culmine.

«Perché no?» chiede a denti stretti, il viso affondato nel collo di Genn che si concede di portare una mano fra i suoi capelli scuri, accarezzando la base della sua nuca.

«Perché…  _ ah! _ » l’Omega si interrompe, deglutisce e cerca di rispondere «Perché sono solo tuo, e» mormora, sente la presa di Alex farsi ancora più salda sui suoi fianchi «e devono saperlo tutti».

È devastante l’effetto che quelle parole hanno su Alex: con un gemito che sembra più un ringhio ribalta le loro posizioni e porta Genn con la schiena sul materasso; senza uscire dal suo corpo, tasta alla cieca alla ricerca di un cuscino che posiziona sotto il suo bacino, poi afferra le sue ginocchia e gli divarica le cosce, riprendendo a spingersi dentro di lui. 

Non parlano, e nella stanza risuonano solo i loro gemiti, il rumore di pelle contro pelle, i respiri spezzati che si fondono l’uno nell’altro come le loro anime, unite indissolubilmente nel legame; Genn vede gli occhi di Alex velarsi mentre una goccia di sudore scivola lungo la sua tempia ed è vicino, vicinissimo all’orgasmo: lo sente anche nel petto perché, quando sono così vicini e del tutto privi di maschere, il loro legame intensifica ogni sensazione che prova l’altro. 

« _ Alex _ » lo chiama un’ultima volta, ed è tutto quello di cui l’Alpha aveva bisogno: viene dentro il suo corpo con un grido silenzioso e Genn lo sente tremare tutto su di lui, sente il suo orgasmo come se fosse il proprio e deve stringere i denti con tutte le sue forze per impedirsi di lasciarsi andare anche lui. Non è ancora arrivato il suo momento, non ha il permesso di venire; non sa neanche se lo otterrà mai, e le lacrime scivolano sul suo viso quando Alex si abbandona su di lui, uscendo dal suo corpo e lasciandolo molto più vuoto di quanto si aspettasse. 

«Ti prego» singhiozza senza fiato, la sua erezione intrappolata in una morsa caldissima fra i loro addomi «Ti prego, ti prego fammi venire».

Alex alza il capo, ancora scosso dal suo orgasmo, e lo scruta attentamente.

«Credi di essertelo meritato?» gli chiede di nuovo e Genn  _ non lo sa,  _ come fa a sapere quello che vuole Alex da lui in questo momento? Vuole solo il suo orgasmo e forse questo significa che non se lo merita, che non è stato bravo; ma prima che possa decidere cosa rispondere, il suo Alpha si solleva appena dal suo corpo e appoggia l’indice sulla punta bagnata e sensibile della sua erezione dolorante «Sì, te lo sei meritato» dice solo, prima di iniziare a disegnare minuscoli cerchietti con il polpastrello attorno al glande.

Il piacere ed il sollievo investono Genn come onde tsunami e i suoi gemiti sono acuti e imbarazzanti ma  _ non importa _ , non gli importa di nulla perché finalmente Alex lo sta toccando, ed è un contatto minuscolo, una briciola rispetto a quello che pretenderebbe di solito; ma stanotte va benissimo, accetta con gratitudine qualsiasi gesto gli venga concesso e ringrazia: le sue parole si confondono con le lacrime e i respiri mozzati, il calore divampa nel suo ventre. È pronto, l’orgasmo si raccoglie dentro di lui ma Genn  _ aspetta _ , perché Alex non gli ha ancora dato il permesso: continua a muovere quel singolo dito su di lui, quasi con pigrizia mentre Genn si contorce, artiglia il piumone e intona una litania di preghiere miste al suo nome, ma si trattiene. 

Allora Alex si china su di lui, sfiora le sue labbra con le proprie, le accarezza appena con la lingua e, 

«Sei stato bravissimo» gli dice, posando l’ombra di un bacio all’angolo della sua bocca. Il petto di Genn si scuote, le sue gambe cingono i fianchi di Alex e sente il suo seme scivolare piano fuori dal suo corpo «Ora puoi venire» mormora. 

L’orgasmo lo travolge con una potenza inaudita e per un attimo Genn teme di essere morto, perché la vista gli si annebbia completamente, non sente più nulla: c’è solo Alex, che è l’unica cosa reale e che conta davvero mentre lui singhiozza e viene a piccoli fiotti fra le sue dita, sporcando la pancia di entrambi. Non respira nemmeno, non ricorda neanche come si chiama o dove si trova, se sia in piedi o seduto o sdraiato su quel letto: sa solo che c’è Alex, che è il suo Alpha e gli ha detto di essere stato bravo, lo ha ricompensato. Finalmente Genn si sente appagato totalmente, sereno e protetto come non lo è mai stato prima. 

Schiude le labbra con un ultimo singulto e si abbandona sul materasso, gli occhi chiusi e il fiato corto; le labbra di Alex schioccano baci leggeri su tutto il suo viso e continuano a ripetergli quanto sia stato bravo, e  _ sei perfetto Gennà, sei meraviglioso, ti amo da impazzire.  _ Il peso di Alex su di lui lo avvolge come una coperta di cui non si vorrebbe mai liberare, e lo riscalda molto più a fondo della pelle: è dentro di lui, e lo fa sentire al sicuro. Apre piano gli occhi e mette a fuoco il suo viso; gli sorride dolcemente, così diverso dal modo in cui lo guardava poco prima, dallo sguardo severo e autoritario da Alpha che aveva tenuto per tutta la notte: eppure gli fa tremare il cuore allo stesso modo e, se non fosse così esausto, cercherebbe le parole per scriverci una canzone. 

«Ehi» gli dice Alex, tenendosi sui gomiti in modo da non schiacciarlo completamente «Tutto bene?» domanda, premuroso. 

Genn annuisce e sente il sorriso tirargli le guance; si costringe a sollevare un braccio anche se tutti i suoi arti sembrano fatti di gelatina tremolante - Alex lo riduce così, c’è poco da fare - e cinge i suoi fianchi, accarezzando la sua schiena ampia. Sono madidi di sudore entrambi, sporchi di seme che è finito anche sul letto; dovranno almeno rigirare il piumone domani mattina, per non lasciare le macchie in bella vista. 

«Non credo che mi muoverò da questo letto per i prossimi dieci anni, te lo dico» lo informa, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi e godendosi la risata sommessa di Alex. Scherzi a parte, non ha idea di come farà a camminare il giorno dopo: ora come ora sente tutti i muscoli indolenziti, e gli pare di non avere più neanche un osso negli arti. 

«E io come faccio poi a suonare, scusa?» domanda «Vuoi che prendo Nando in prova come tuo sostituto? Magari se gli tingo i capelli di biondo e gli faccio il ciuffo emo, i fan non se ne accorgono».

Genn sghignazza a bocca chiusa all’idea, e lo guarda con gli occhi che brillano.

«Sei veramente un idiota» lo informa prima di schiudere le labbra su quelle di Alex, che si è chinato in avanti per baciarlo. Restano in silenzio per qualche minuto, godendosi la presenza l’uno dell’altro senza bisogno di riempire con le parole una quiete che è già perfetta così; fra poco si alzeranno per una doccia veloce prima di addormentarsi abbracciati, in vista di una giornata che sarà faticosa come le precedenti, ma che Genn affronterà con una nuova leggerezza nel cuore. Un attimo prima di dormire, quando sono già al buio sotto le coperte, Alex sfiora la guancia di Genn.

«Sei tranquillo?» gli chiede sottovoce. L’Omega si accoccola meglio contro il suo petto, ascolta il battito ritmico del suo cuore sotto la maglietta del pigiama e sorride.

«Sono sempre tranquillo, con te» replica. Le braccia di Alex si stringono attorno alle sue spalle e l’Alpha si rilassa sotto di lui; per la prima volta da settimane, Genn si addormenta con la mente completamente vuota da pensieri, e quasi non vede l’ora che arrivi l’indomani. 

 

(Genn si sveglia per primo, la mattina seguente. Scivola via dal letto senza turbare il sonno di Alex e sgattaiola in bagno, spogliandosi davanti allo specchio. La collana di succhiotti che decora il suo collo si abbina alle impronte delle mani di Alex sulle natiche, richiamate anche dai piccoli lividi sui fianchi: Genn li saggia uno per uno, osserva come cambiano di colore quando vi preme le dita contro e sibila per le fitte acute che gli provocano. Solo guardandoli gli pare di sentire di nuovo le mani e la bocca di Alex su di lui, che lo marchiano e gli ricordano a chi appartiene, ora e per sempre; il cuore gli batte un po' più forte e Genn decide che avrà cura dei suoi marchi, tanta quanta Alex ne ha di lui.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora. Allora, che parto. È stato difficilissimo scrivere questa storia perchè con i POV Genn mi ci trovo poco, ma in questo caso era assolutamente necessario; inoltre non ho mai scritto smut così dettagliato e descrittivo e osceno in vita mia, quindi spero che ne sia uscito qualcosa di vagamente leggibile. Alpha Alex mi fa fare queste cose, amici, non è colpa mia!   
> Come al solito mi dimentico sempre quello che voglio scrivere nelle note una volta che arrivo effettivamente a farlo, comunque: ringrazio tantissimo la mia babe nonchè beta di fiducia, urbansstrangers, senza la quale non avreste avuto neanche mezza riga di nulla, probabilmente. Love you lots!   
> Ringrazio anche tutte voi personcine adorabili che mi supportate su tumblr e twitter: spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta visto quanto vi ho scassato le scatole per tipo due settimane, vi meritate tutto l'affetto del mondo.  
> Infine ringrazio - sembra un discorso degli Oscar, ma chi mi credo di essere - gli Arctic Monkeys e Halsey (strano che io usi una canzone di Halsey in una fanfiction, vero? Mi riferisco a quella all'inizio del capitolo, che si chiama Castle) che mi hanno ispirata un sacco.   
> Niente, anche le mie note finali sono un pippone senza senso tanto quanto la fanfiction che avete appena letto: vi esorto a comunicarmi le vostre opinioni in merito, qui o su tumblr (thekeyoffailure) perchè mi interessano tutte!   
> Vi lascio un bacione e vado a rintanarmi nella mia ship-caverna. Adios!
> 
> PS: i signorini in questa storia fanno sesso non protetto perchè è una fanfiction ed è un AU e quindi si può fare, ma voi a casa usate sempre il preservativo!!!! Gravidanze indesiderate e malattie veneree sono sempre dietro l'angolo. Protection is sexy!


End file.
